Le Futur Nous Réserve Des Surprises
by Bulle
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se retrouve en 1997, pendant la septième année d'Harry. Cependant, le jeune Potter n'est pas vraiment comme ils s'y attendaient...
1. Le Départ

Auteure : Bulle

Titre : Le Futur Nous Réserve Des Surprises

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash, Romance, Aventure…

Couple : Je vous réserve la surprise!

**Chapitre 1** **:** **Départ**

            Le temps était calme et silencieux. Une petite brise soufflait, faisant bouger les feuilles de l'Olivier près de la maison. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel. La nuit était sans lune. Le bruit d'un hululement de hiboux se répercuta dans la noirceur de la rue, ce qui fit sursauter les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se dirigeaient vers la maison à l'Olivier. La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée et une ombre se découpa dans la clarté du hall.

- « _James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, quel bon vent vous amène? »_

Le dénommé James retira son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi des cheveux en bataille aussi noir que la nuit. Deux yeux d'un bleu liquide prenaient place derrière des lunettes rondes à la monture de jais. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il répondait.

- « _Ma cher Lily Evans, depuis le temps que nous avions prévu ce projet, je croyais que vous étiez impatiente de le réaliser. »_

L'ombre dans l'embrasure de la porte se poussa sur le coté, faisant de la place aux trois autres silhouettes pour entrer dans la maison. Cette dernière était dans les tons beige, épousant parfaitement le blanc du canapé, installé dans le salon. Maintenant débarrassé de leur cape, deux des trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent confortablement tendis que le dernier explorait la pièce. James sourit de nouveau face à la curiosité maladive de l'autre jeune aux cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux étaient tout aussi bleu que ceux de James.

- _« Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais rien vu de moldu que tu dois tout regarder maintenant. »_

- _« Mais Remus! Un Black se doit de tout connaître! »_ Fit Sirius avec un faux air hautain.__

Remus Lupin était châtain clair et ses yeux tiraient légèrement sur le jaune, conséquence de sa lycanthropie. Ses pupilles, si on les regardait bien, étaient légèrement plus verticales que la normale. Il était plus mature du groupe, talonné de près par Lily Evans, la seule fille présente. 

Lily avait les cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient aux reins. Sa chevelure de feu accompagnait deux magnifiques yeux émeraude. Elle était sérieuse et détestait les pitreries que les trois autres faisaient à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Ils allaient entrer dans leur dernière année d'étude et ensuite, ils pourraient se lancer dans les divers choix que leur offrait leur vie, en tant que Sorciers. 

Seulement, cette année serait différente de celles passées. Lily avait accepté de s'embarquer dans cette aventure parce qu'elle avait, une nuit de leur sixième année, trouvé les Maraudeurs qui parlaient d'un projet. Seulement, elle n'était pas aller les dénoncer au professeur McGonagall, mais leur avait fait promettre de l'emmener avec eux, en échange de son silence. C'était depuis cette journée qu'ils avaient fait une trêve. Les autres élèves avaient été surprit de voir la si sérieuse Lily traîner avec les farceurs, qu'elle détestait. 

- _« Bon alors, tout est prêt? » _Demanda James, sortant la rousse de ses pensées.

Sirius sortit une petite valise de ses poches.

- _« J'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin dans ça »_ Dit-il, en agitant la valise miniature.

Remus sortit un petit pentacle du sac qu'il avait déposé près du canapé. Il était de couleur bronze. Sa forme était simple ; bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre des objets magiques de ce genre-là. Un cercle entourait une étoile. Les pointes de cette dernière se rejoignaient entre-elles.

Lily déposa une bougie sur la table basse et pris le parchemin qui prenait place sur celle-ci.

- _« Vous avez tous ce que vous avez besoin? »_

Les trois garçons sortirent chacun une petite valise de leurs poches ainsi que leur baguette magique.

- _«Bien. »_

Ils prirent place sur le canapé. Prenant le pentacle entre ses mains, Remus posa un doigt sur une des pointes. Les autres l'imitèrent et Lily prit le parchemin dans sa main libre.

- _« Par la Lune manquante,_

_  Par la Flamme dansante,_

_ Par les pouvoir de l'Étoile,_

_Qui te sont Remis Estelle,_

_Portes-nous dans ta Citadelle_

_Par la Curiosité qui nous est Porté,_

_Nous sommes le Passé,_

_Par les Pouvoir qui m'ont été Donné,_

_Je t'ordonne Estelle,_

De nous Porté dans ta Citadelle » 

Une bourrasque de vent suivit ces dernières paroles. Une brume blanche entoura les quatre adolescents. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout redevint calme et silencieux.

**_~ ¤ ~_**

Une brume épaisse et laiteuse apparut dans le parc désert de Poudlard. Les élèves devaient être encore dans la Grande Salle, selon les quatre adolescents.

- _« Espérons seulement que nous sommes à la bonne époque »_ Murmura Sirius en se levant. 

- _« Oui, espérons-le »_ Répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement vers les portes, dans le but d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, si celui-ci était encore directeur. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les lourdes portes, un brouhaha les assaillirent de plein fouet, pire encore que ceux habituel de leur époque lorsque les Maraudeurs faisaient leurs blagues habituelles.

**~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~**

Alors, voilà le premier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plu,

À la prochaine,

Bulle


	2. La Surprise

Auteure : Bulle

Titre : Le Futur Nous Réserve Des Surprises

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash, Romance, Aventure…

Couple : Je vous réserve la surprise!

Réponse aux Reviews : Le premier mot que j'ai dit, lorsque j'ai ouvert ma boîte e-mail, était « _Wow!_ ». Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos Reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Moi qui hésitait à poster ma Fic! Alors un **Gros Merci** pour vous toutes (tous?)!

**Herm'021 : **Merci! Et voilà la suite!

**4rine : **Merci à toi aussi, et la suite, la voilà!

**Lisia : **Merci!

**Alinemcb54 : **lol, je ne savais pas vraiment ou m'arrêter, il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part! ^^ Merci!

**Kyarah : **Merci! V'là la suite!

**Miss_s : **Merci! Voilà la suite, et je vais me dépêcher pour écrire l'autre chapitre!

**Spear : **Merci beaucoup à toi aussi!

**Elkraken : **Merci! La suite!

**Sirie-stefie : **Alors voilà la suite et merci!

**Al' : **Merci!

**Lorelei : **La voilà!

**Sealunis : **Alors, la suite, la voici et merci!****

**Mystina : **Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci et un merci à toi aussi!****

**Dumati : **Voilà la suite et un Gros Merci!

**Gaelle Griffondor : **Merci!

**Ambre : **La réponse dans ce chapitre-ci et merci!

**Moa : **Merci et re-merci!
    
    **Happiness : **Je suis surprise de savoir que c'est le résumé qui t'ait attiré, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi y mettre, j'y ai été à l'improviste lol. Oui c'est vrai, et c'est un de mes styles préférés! Un Gros Merci à toi aussi!****

**Tobby : **Merci! Aucune critique? Vraiment? Je ne te crois pas! Voilà la suite et un Gros Merci!

**Alpo :** Voilà la suite! Merci!

**Darkmore : **Voilà la suite alors à toi de voir! Je ne savais pas ou m'arrêter et il faut bien y avoir de l'intrigue, aussi! lol J'ai pas besoin de courage, j'aime écrire :p Merci!

Je n'ai oublié personne?

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 2 : La Surprise 

            James et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent, curieux de savoir qui les surpassait en matière bruyante. Remus était tout aussi perdu que Lily, qui jetait sans cesse des regards méfiants aux portes de la Grande Salle, devant eux.

- _« Je crois que l'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore, avant de faire autre chose. »_ Proposa la rousse.

- _« Lily a raison, je vais aller voir Dumbledore… »_ Commença James, mais il fut interrompu par Sirius.

- _« Pardon? Pourquoi « Tu »? Pourquoi nous n'irions pas, nous aussi? »_  

Remus souris légèrement devant l'indignation du jeune aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier s'en aperçut puisqu'il se tourna vers le loup-garou, un rictus mauvais prenant place sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et deux jeunes hommes passèrent devant eux, sans leur prêter attention. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. Le second était aussi blond que le blé, presque blanc. Deux yeux gris acier prenait place au-dessus d'un petit nez aristocrate. Les deux étaient sortis en courant de la Salle et continuaient leur chemin au même rythme, empêchant ainsi les Maraudeurs et Lily de mieux les voir. 

- _« Qui était-ce? »_ Demanda prudemment le châtain. 

- _« Je ne crois pas les avoir déjà aperçut dans les couloirs. »_ Souris malicieusement James.

- _« Alors cela veut dire… »_ Commença Sirius.__

- _« Que l'on a réussit! »_ Crièrent les trois en même temps, sous le regard ahuri de la rousse.__

Un silence prit place entre les quatre adolescents, seulement brisé par le brouhaha qui sortait d'entre les portes encoure entre-ouverte.

- _« Tiens! Je viens de m'en rendre compte. »_ S'exclama Lily, en les regardant.

- _« Quoi? »_ Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

- _« Pourquoi Peter n'est pas avec nous? »_ Questionna la jeune femme.

- _« Il ne pouvait pas venir » _L'informa Remus, avec un petit sourire discret _« Ses parents avaient prévu un voyage en Amérique du Nord et Mrs. Pettigrow ne voulait pas qu'il vienne au Manoir Potter. » _

D'un commun accord, les quatre se dirigeaient vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entré du bureau du directeur. Ils savaient ou il était puisque Dumbledore les convoquait souvent à l'intérieur, après une de leurs nombreuses blagues. Sirius et James commencèrent à dire des noms de sucrerie, sorcières et moldues confondu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lily et Remus s'étaient assis sur le sol, adossé au mur. Les deux autres s'amusaient toujours autant.

Cependant, ils durent arrêter, puisque des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs allèrent rejoindre leurs deux amis, dans l'ombre que faisait le mur. Le professeur Dumbledore apparut à l'angle du couloir.

- _« Bonjour jeunes gens. »_ S'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant eux.

Il semblait légèrement surpris de les voir là, mais, malgré cela, il les invita dans son bureau. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé malgré les années, remarqua Remus. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître, un moment plutôt.

- _« Bonbons au citron? »_ Le devança malicieusement James.

Le directeur sourit grandement et pouffa doucement en tendant un contenant rempli de bonbons jaunes. Lily et Remus en prirent un chacun mais les deux autres refusèrent poliment.

- _« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? » _

Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

- _Nous étions curieux de savoir ce qui nous arriverait, dans le futur. »_ Expliqua Lily.

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Son expression changea et elle devint abattue. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués que les quatre jeunes lui lançaient.

- _« Professeur? »_

- _« Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous empêcher de découvrir vos futurs, bien que vous ne serez peut-être pas heureux avez cela »_ Dit Sombrement Dumbledore, l'air las._ « Vous serez installé dans le dortoir des Griffondors. »_

La discussion clause, les voyageurs temporel se préparaient à sortir lorsque la voix du vieil homme retentit de nouveau, derrière eux.

- _« Le mot de passe de la Salle Commune est « Fidélit ». Vous nous rejoindrez ce soir dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. »_

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce en silence. Une fois de retour dans le couloir, Sirius retrouva le sourire et lui et James échangèrent un clin d'œil. Remus les regarda malicieusement, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils.

- _« On te rejoint plus tard, Lily! »_ Lança Sirius.

Les trois Maraudeurs partirent, laissant la rousse derrière eux.

Ils avaient presque atteint les cuisines lorsque des vois retentirent un peu en avant d'eux. Curieux de nature, les trois garçons avancèrent silencieusement vers la provenance du bruit, tout en se retirant de la lueur des torches qui éclairaient faiblement deux silhouettes indistinctes, mais visiblement enlacées.

- _« Je ne comprends pas Draco! Ce sont mes amis, comment peuvent-ils ne pas m'accepter, nous accepter? Je suis toujours le même, pourtant! »_ S'exclama une voix envahie de sanglots.

La deuxième silhouette resserra son étreinte sur la première, en murmurant des mots, cependant trop bas pour que les trois autres adolescents puissent entendre. Doucement, la première ombre retira sa tête de l'épaule de la seconde et l'embrassa délicatement.

James fut ému de toute cette tendresse, toute cette douceur dans leurs gestes, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne fut pas le seul, puisque lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Remus sourire, heureux de cette affection, lui qui voulait toujours que les gens autour de lui se sentent bien.

- _« Je t'aime, Draco Malefoy. »_ Murmura la première ombre, mais assez fort pour que les trois autres puissent entendre.

- _« Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter. »_

**~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plu,

À la prochaine,

Bulle


	3. Rencontre

Auteure : Bulle

Titre : Le Futur Nous Réserve Des Surprises

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash, Romance, Aventure…

Couple : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy, pour le reste, je vous réserve la surprise!

Note 1 : Je suis désolé du retard et je tiens à dire tout de suite que ; La fin de semaine, ne vous attendez pas trop à ce que je poste un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à mes jours de congé ^^; Donc, les chapitres seront postés les journées de la semaine, puisque j'écris dans mes temps libres et pendant les cours. 

Note 2 : Je suis désolé si mes chapitres sont cours, mais sur des feuilles lignées, il est difficile de compter le nombre de page Word. Je vais essayer de les faire plus long, mais je ne promets rien!

Note 3 (c'est la dernière!) : **IMPORTANT **même si je suis consciente que je n'en fais pas beaucoup, je sais que je fais des erreurs et je déteste cela. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, j'aimerais avoir une bêta-lectrice (juste une (ou un, qui sait!) pas treize lol) alors, si ça vous intéresse, premier arrivé, premier servit! (même si je crois qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup… on peut toujours espérer, non? ^^;) 

Réponse aux Reviews :                                                                          

**Lunattica :** Merci! Et V'là la suite!

**Miss_s :** Merci! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre-ci! 

**Darkmore :** La réponse à toi aussi, dans ce chapitre là! T'as pas besoin de payé cher, voilà la suite ^__- Merci!

**Odiss :** Merci et la voilà!

**Aranel Morticia Black :** À toi de voir!

**Merawen :** Merci!! Je crois pas que tu sois la seule, je suis moi-même surprit des Reviews que j'ai reçu! Un choc? À toi de voir!

**Kitsune :** Merci! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ron et Hermione, mais leur comportement est pas mal similaire à ce que je fais d'eux, dans ma fic… Moi aussi, j'aime bien les fic avec les voyages temporels, c'est un de mes style préféré, avec les Slash HPDM

**Ambre :** À toi de voir! Je veux pas gâcher le plaisir ;p Grrr,  « La raclure de la pire espèce -je cite- Lulu Malfoy » est un de mes personnage préféré lol Merci!

**Dumati :** Merci! C'est trop gentil!

**Anti-slash :** Je n'ai que trois choses à dire (j'averti tout de suite que j'ai fait un effort pour contrôler ma « rage ») ; Premièrement, J'avais averti, c'était à TOI de regarder le GENRE de la fic avant de la lire, donc, je n'y suis pour rien. Deuxièmement, les personnes comme toi qui sont fermés envers ce genre de personne, je ne les tiens vraiment, mais vraiment pas dans mon cœur. J'ai un ami homosexuel et il a déjà de la difficulté a s'affirmé alors si en plus les homophobes s'y mette, je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de passer au travers ça. Troisièmement, c'est tes choix, je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose à y dire de toute façon, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ceux-ci.

**Gaelle Griffondor :** Oui, c'est obligé, sans intrigue, une histoire perd sa beauté lol… Sinon quoi? ;p Merci!

**4rine :** J'avoue! V'la la suite et Merci!

**Bakckounette :** Nah, j'ai pas honte, j'en suis même fière! Pas besoin, la suite est là et puis, l'hidromelle, c'est pas bon pour la santé!

**annab4 :** Eh bien, merci, et la voilà!

**alinemcb54 :** Merci! Et pour répondre à ta question, je coupe là exprès, c'est pour faire une intrigue, histoire de faire poiroter les lecteurs impatient ;p

**Tobby :** lol, eh bien, merci! Je sais, et oui, t'as raison de me la poser, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, celui-là l'est déjà un peu plus (enfin, moi je trouve) Merci!

**Kissa :** Merci et la voilà!

**Yuki-chan :** Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien les histoires de voyage temporel et le couple HPDM alors, j'vais essayer de tout mettre ce que j'aime le mieux dans cette fic, alors attends-toi à d'autre rebondissement! ;p Je sais, mes chapitres sont court, mais celui-là est déjà un peu plus long, non? ^^

**Hanna :** Merci! Mais comme je le disais à Kitsune, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas Ron et Hermione, mais leur comportement me fais plutôt penser à ce genre de réaction ^^;

**~ *  ~ *  ~**

Je n'ai oublié personne?

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre 

            James resta interdit. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient fixés sur un point invisible. Il avait conscience que Sirius avait sursauté et que lui et Remus le regardaient, inquiet de sa réaction. Puisque cette dernière ne semblait pas arriver, les deux autres Maraudeurs le traînèrent ailleurs, pour éviter de se faire apercevoir des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, les cours étant recommencés depuis une demi-heure environ.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, le loup-garou assit James dans un des fauteuil moelleux et Sirius alla les rejoindre, après avoir allumé un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminé. Les bruits des flammes sembla réveillé le garçon aux lunettes. Ce dernier mit dans tête dans ses mains et les deux autres attendirent, avec appréhension. 

- _« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »_ Souffla-t-il.

Le loup-garou et le jeune aux cheveux longs s'entre regardèrent, soucieux de l'état de leur ami.

- _« Vous vous rendez compte? »_ S'exclama-t-il.

- _« On est désolé James. »_ Murmura Sirius l'air penaud. 

- _« Pourquoi? » _S'exclama l'adolescent._ « J'ai un fils! Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai un fils! »_

- _« Mais James… Ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire… » _Continua Remus avec appréhension.

- _« Non! Bien sur que non, voyons, s'il est heureux, peut importe avec qui! » _Cria-t-il, indigné._ « Même si ça fait un choc… Un Malefoy… » _Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le silence retomba, brisé par le crépitement des bûches dans le foyer. Une brise froide les fit frissonner. Une des fenêtres était ouverte et Sirius s'empressa d'aller la fermer.

- _« Il ne fait pas un peu froid, pour la fin août? »_ Demanda ce dernier, en regardant les petits flocons de neige blanche tombé du ciel.

- _« Je dirais que l'on a dû sauter trois mois. » _Répondit distraitement Remus en fixant le feu.

Le tableau qui gardait l'entré pivota et un jeune homme de leur âge aux cheveux roux et aux taches de rousseur entra. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut James et ses lèvres firent une moue dégoûtée.

- _« Potter, » Fit-il « qu'est-ce que tu fa… » _Il ne termina pas sa phrase._ « Professeur Lupin?! Sirius? » _S'écria-t-il.

- _« Tu nous connais? » _Demanda curieusement James, oubliant le regard dégoûté que le roux lui avait lancé, quelques minutes plutôt.

- _« Professeur Lupin? Je suis professeur?_

- _« Hum… »_ Le rouquin semblait gêner.__

Le tableau pivota de nouveau et le jeune homme que les Maraudeurs avaient vu près des cuisines entra à son tour dans la salle. Le roux lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur les trois autres adolescents, manquant ainsi l'expression blesser du nouveau venu.  Mais elle fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il les remarqua, il devint si surprit que ses sourcils disparurent sous ses mèches rebelles  qui tombaient sur son front. Ce dernier tait défiguré par une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, que ses cheveux noirs cachaient en parti. Ses yeux émeraudes prenaient place derrière des lunette ronde.

- _« C'est de toi, que tout le monde parle? » _Demanda une nouvelle voix, derrière eux.

Le concerné se retourna pour fixé une rousse aux longs cheveux et aux yeux semblables aux siens. Il resta sans expression pendant un moment avant de sourire.

- _« Si l'on parle d'Harry Potter, c'est bien moi. »_

Le rouquin fit une grimace avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Les quatre voyageurs fixaient maintenant Harry, qui semblaient être en plein rêve mais un air nostalgique venait briser l'harmonie de son expression.

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œils anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé pour que l'adolescent ait l'air si heureux de les voir?

- _« Est-ce que tu vas bien? » _Demanda Sirius, les sortant tous de mutisme dans lequel ils s'étaient plongé.

- _« Oui, ça va. »_ Sourit tristement Harry.

Un silence s'installa. Mal à l'aise, Sirius se tortillait sur son fauteuil. Voyant cela, Remus se leva et proposa d,aller dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et sortirent de la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils allèrent prendre la direction du buffet, Harry s'arrêta.

- _« Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un » _Dit-il, ses joues rosissant légèrement.  

Avant que quiconque d'autre n'ait pu prendre la parole, James sourit et s'écria

- _« On vient avec toi! »_

- _« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous venez d'arriver et vous allez avoir une mauvaise réputation, par ma faute. »_

- _« Peu importe! Tu fais parti de ma famille, je me trompe? » _Harry fit signe que non, ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire de James._ « Et peu importe notre réputation! N'est-ce pas Remus? __Sirius? Lily?__ »___

Après l'accord de chacun, ils prirent la direction des cachots, à la plus grande surprise des Maraudeurs. Harry eut un petit rire devant leur expression. Il les traîna jusqu'à un mur, dénudé de toute inscription.

- « _Sang Pur. »_ Murmura-t-il sous le regard curieux des quatre autres.

Le mur coulissa, laissant apparaître une grande pièce dans les tons vert et argent. Des canapés en cuir noir prenaient place devant la cheminé ou ronflait un feu. Quelques adolescents étaient installés devant ce dernier, parlant de tout et de rien.  Certain d'entre eux saluèrent Harry d'un signe de tête et lancèrent des regards méfiant aux autres.

- _« Il est en haut! » _Cria un jeune homme blond, assis sur une table, aidant visiblement l'autre qui était assis sur la chaise de cette même table.

- _« Merci Blaise! »_

Suivit des autres, Harry monta les escaliers en pierre froide et tourna à gauche, une fois rendu en haut. Il ouvrit la porte en chêne qui se dessinait devant eux. La lumière des torches de la pièce éclaira soudainement le couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Les murs étaient, comme dans la Salle Commune, d'un teint vert foncé et argent. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc, étendu sur son lit, releva la tête. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer les nouveaux venus. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnu Harry. Il se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, n'ayant pas vu les autres.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long et langoureux baiser qu'il les remarqua enfin et ce fut pour rougir immédiatement après, suivit par Harry, sous le rire des Maraudeurs et de Lily. 

**~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~**

Voilà le troisième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plu,

À la prochaine,

Bulle


	4. Connaissance

Auteure : Bulle

Titre : Le Futur Nous Réserve Des Surprises

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Slash, Romance, Aventure…

Couple : Pour l'instant Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy. Pour les autres, je vous réserve la surprise!

Note : Désolé (encore) pour le retard, mais je tiens à préciser que je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme de UN chapitre par semaine.

Note 2 : Je tiens à remercier Hanna, pour corriger mes fautes et bien vouloir m'aider dans cette fic, alors, Gros Merci!

Réponse aux Reviews :

**Marjo Potter :** Je tiens pas à mourir aujourd'hui! Voila la suite!

**%%% :** Eh bien, merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^

**Aranel Morticia Black :** lol, je ne tiens pas à faire mourir mon Jamsie d'une crise cardiaque, tout de même! ^^

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci Beaucoup! Je ne savais pas trop comment le faire réagir (James) et j'ai opté pour cette réaction là… Le début de la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci et un peu dans l'autre!

**Nakhemda :** lol Merci! ^^ J'ai l'intention d'arranger un peu ça, bah oui, 'faut pas oublié qu'il a été son premier ami… J'ai une petite réponse en rapport avec Harry, pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais dans le prochain. Un peu aussi à cause de Ron et Hermione… J'en dis pas plus! Je vais faire un petit spécial pour toi, le prochain chapitre, je te l'envoi en même temps qu'Hanna, puisque tu as été la deuxième à me le demander et la seule autre, à part Hanna, bien sur ^__- Merci encore!

**Hanna :** Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te répondre lol. Merci pour me bêta-lecter ^^

**Artemis :** Eh bien, merci!

**Lunattica :** Merci et voilà la suite!

**Tobby :** Merci Beaucoup! Petite explic' ;  Harry les entraîne dans la Salle Commune pour, comme il l'a dit, aller chercher ''quelqu'un''. Tu dis que ''tous'' semblent l'apprécier… Tu parles des Serpentards ou de James, Sirius, Remus et Lily? Parce que, si c'est pour les Serpents, la réponse va arriver dans quelques chapitres. Pour les autres, eh bien, c'est tout simple, puisqu'ils savent qu'Harry est le fils de James, c'est normal qu'ils l'apprécient, non? Ce chapitre-ci est encore plus long! Du moins, je l'espère! 

**~ * ~ * ~**

Je n'ai oublié personne?

Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Connaissance**

James rigolait tendrement devant les deux jeunes qui abordaient un joli rouge aux joues. Sirius ricanait et Remus souriait doucement. Lily, quant à elle, était bouche bée. 

- - _« Hum. »_ Fit le Serpentard.

Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule et le blond passa son bras autours de lui.

- - _« Tu ne nous présente pas, Harry? »_ Demanda curieusement Sirius, malicieux.

- - « _Oui » _Répondit Harry, en bougeant un peu dans les bras de l'autre._ « James » _Il prononça difficilement le nom du noireaux à lunette, ce qui les fit s'interroger du regard._ « Sirius, Remus, Lily » _Il eut autant de difficulté à prononcer le nom de la rousse. _« Je vous présente Draco Malefoy, Préfet-en-Chef des Serpentards, second de classe » _Il eut un petit sourire sous le regard noir que Draco lui lança._ « Et » _Il rougit encore plus._ « Mon petit ami. » _Il fit une petite pause. _« Draco, je te présente Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Lily. » _

Le blond écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'Harry prononçait les noms. Il les regarda superstitieusement et haussa les épaules. Le Griffondor déposa un baiser dans son cou et se dégagea de ses bras pour prendre sa main.  

- - _« Bon! On y va, à ce dîner? »_ S'exclama-t-il, en souriant.

Il sortit de la pièce, suivit des autres. Une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune, les conversations se turent mais reprirent aussi vite, après que le blond eut lancé un _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_ Mi-amusé, mi-furieux.

- - _« Tu te fais respecter, par les Serpentards? »_ Demanda curieusement James.

- - _« Oui comme quoi il n'y a pas que des désavantages à être un Malefoy. »_

- - _« Pas seulement par les Serpentards, James » _Sourit Sirius, en regardant un Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle le saluer d'un signe de tête.__

Draco eut un sourire et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, sans se soucier des murmures des élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs.  Seulement, les Maraudeurs captèrent quelques phrases qui les laissèrent perplexe et curieux.

- - _« Jamais je n'aurais cru ça du Grand Harry Potter. »_

- - _« Tu te rends compte? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui doit être heureux, avec tous les renseignements qu'il doit recevoir… »_

- - _« Le Survivant avec un Mangemort, c'est impensable! »_

- - _« Je me demande pourquoi Celui-Qui-A-Survécu… -Appel Potter comme tout le monde, Colin » _Coupa une voix.__

Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Encore une fois, toutes les conversations s'éteignirent, les regards dirigés vers les quatre nouveaux élèves. Profitant de cela, Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry pour un petit baiser chaste et il rejoignit sa table, alors que le Griffondor rejoignait la sienne. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et les chuchotements se turent.

- - _« Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés, je tiens à vous présenter les quatre nouveaux élèves qui vont partager le reste de votre année scolaire. Certain d'entre vous » _Il jeta un coup d'œil à deux jumeaux roux._ « Les connaisse de réputation et d'autre, par ce qui s'est passé, il y a de cela quelques années. Donc, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas les juger pour cela. »_ Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Salle jusqu'à ce que le directeur reprenne son discours. « _Je suis très heureux de vous présenter aujourd'hui Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Lily Evans. »_

Le silence fut suivit par des cris de surprises et un brouhaha indescriptible de plus en plus fort prit place. Si bien que le professeur Dumbledore fut obligé d'utilisé le sortilège ''Sonorus'' pour se faire entendre.

- - _« S'il vous plait, je n'ai pas terminé. » _L'ordre reprit de nouveau et les élèves attendirent avec curiosité.

Le directeur fit signe aux Maraudeurs et à la rousse de s'avancer et Sirius tordit son expression pour prendre celle de quelqu'un exaspéré, lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva avec le Choixpeau entre les mains. Elle le déposa sur le tabouret en bois qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. La déchirure s'ouvrit et le chapeau rapiécé se mit à chanter.

- - _« Cette fois-ci on m'a dérangé,_

_  Pour répartir des égarés,_

_ Qui viennent du passé,_

_ Si vers Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Cette maison vous montrera la générosité,_

_Mais si vers Serdaigle vous allez,_

_Vous aurez de la facilité à étudier,_

_Si Serpentard est votre maison,_

_Elle vous fera entendre raison,_

_Il y a aussi les Griffons,_

_Qui ont un cœur d'or,_

_De toutes ces maisons,_

_Une seule sera fière de vos Efforts! »_

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissement, que Dumbledore calma. McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

- - _« Black, Sirius »_ Appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et il enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout d'un long moment, ce dernier s'écria ;

- - _« Griffondor! »_

- - _« Evans, Lily. »_

Sirius alla s'installer près d'Harry pendant que la rousse était, elle aussi, envoyé à Griffondor.

- - _« Lupin, Remus. »_

- - _« Griffondor! »_

- - _« Potter, James. »_

Les minutes s'étirèrent et le chapeau magique n'avait toujours pas décidé. Finalement, ce dernier s'écria, au plus grand soulagement de James ; 

- - _« Griffondor! »_

Une fois tous installés à leur table attitrée, les quatre voyageurs du temps furent assaillis de question, entre-autre par les deux jumeaux roux qu'ils avaient aperçut quelques temps auparavant. Mais lorsque Sirius engagea la conversation avec Harry, la plupart des personnes assises près d'eux leur lancèrent un regard dégoûté et ne leur parlèrent plus de repas. Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme continua tout de même sa conversation avec l'autre adolescent. Une fois les plats de nouveau propre et brillant, les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Salle, se dirigeant vers leur dortoir. Harry, Sirius, Remus, James et Lily marchèrent vers les portes lorsque Draco surgit devant eux. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry et le fit tourner dans une petite valse avant de s'arrêter et de capturer ses lèvres.

Par respect et un peu de gêne, les quatre autres détournèrent les yeux. James et Remus avaient un petit sourire, Lily avait les joues légèrement rosées et Sirius dévisageait le loup-garou avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Le blond lâcha les lèvres du Griffondor pour que les siennes soient à leur tour cueillies par celles d'Harry.

Les minutes passaient sans que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en rendre compte et ce fut un « _Hum! Hum! »_ qui mit fin à leur étreinte. Les deux amoureux se lâchèrent sous le regard narquois de Sirius. Draco lui tira la langue, qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre tendrement entre ses lèvres.

L'adolescent aux cheveux longs soupira faussement, ce qui les fit tout rire. Le Serpentard passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et sortit de la Grande Salle. Les autres les suivirent, pour trouver Harry plaqué sur le mur, se faisant embrasser doucement par le blond. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et se fixèrent. Le brun tourna son regard vers les quatre Griffondors et rougit brusquement.

- - _« Je vous l'emprunte pour la nuit » _Sourit moqueusement Draco, en voyant l'expression ahurie de Sirius et James et la coloration des joues de Lily et de Remus.

Il prit ensuite la main d'Harry, qui leur souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de disparaître dans un couloir menant au cachot.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Voilà le quatrième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plu,

À la prochaine,

Bulle


	5. Première Question

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon (extrême) retard, et je suis navré de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour répondre à vos reviews (J'ai eu un petit 30 minutes pour aller à l'ordinateur, aujourd'hui, alors je me suis sacrifié pour vous et j'ai copié le chapitre 5.). Avec les examens qui arrivent bientôt, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacré à l'écriture (ce que je trouve dommage, j'adore cette fic et je veux la terminer!), donc la suite devrait arriver vers fin Juin, début Juillet, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir rien, alors désolé d'avance si elle n'arrive pas à temps.

Je voudrais remercier au reviews que j'ai eu, et je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu aller sur mon PC chéri, surtout que ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai finit d'écrire ce chapitre-ci ;

Trêve de bavardage qui, je suis certaine, vous n'avez même pas prit le temps de lire!

**Place au Chapitre!**

****

**Chapitre 5** : Première Question

Remus observait Sirius et James, qui étaient tous les deux bouche bée, les yeux grands ouvert. Lily passa sa mains devant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes. Celui aux cheveux longs commença à balbutier des mots sans queue ni tête. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'écrier

- - - « _Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense?! _»

Après avoir sortit James de sa surprise, ils réussirent à se glisser dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Une fois tous en pyjama et Lily dans le dortoir des filles, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent dans une des chambres. Cependant, il y avait un lit inoccupé, puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois. Haussant les épaules, James entra sous les couvertures d'un des lit, sans s'endormir. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et bientôt le silence prit place, couper par des ronflements sonores qui venaient de l'autre coté du mur.

- - - « _À notre époque, c'est Peter et maintenant, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. On aura donc jamais le silence, dans ces foutus dortoirs? _» Grogna Sirius, en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Des pouffements se firent entendre et la lumière s'ouvrit. Assis sur son lit, baguette à la main, Remus fronça les sourcils. Comprenant ou il voulait en venir, Sirius s'assit à son tour, bien vite suivit par James.

- - - « _Vous savez pourquoi tout le monde parlait de survivant?_ » Questionna l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

- - - « _Je ne sais pas vraiment.. Peut-être était-ce cela que Dumbledore parlait?_ » Le jeune homme aux cheveux chatain jeta un coup d'œil à James.

- - - «_ Peut-être… Mais ce que j'ai comprit, moi, c'est de Harry que l'on parle. _» Voyant le regard septique que lui lança l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés, il continua ses explications. « _J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler d'un certain ''Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'' mais il a été coupé par son ami, qui lui a dit de l'appeler comme tout les autres, soit, Potter. À moins qu'il n'ait un frère, ce que je doute, c'est sûrement de lui qu'ils parlaient._ »

- - - « _Donc, si Harry est le… ''Survivant'' _» Sirius fit une moue dégoûtée. « _Draco doit sûrement être le Mangemort…_ »

- - - « _C'est impensable!_ » S'écria James « _Jamais, jamais un Malfoy s'inclinerait aux pieds de quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre petite personne! _»

- - - « _James marque un point, Remus._ » Dit calmement Sirius, clairement soulagé. « _Je ne crois pas qu'Harry puisse être le ''Survivant''. _»

Après quelques hypothèses, le châtain déclara qu'ils devraient se reposer, puisqu'ils avaient cours le lendemain. La nuit se passa tranquillement et le jour commençait déjà à se lever.

Habillé, propre et prêt pour une longue journée d'apprentissage, les trois jeunes hommes descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils commençaient à manger lorsque le silence se fit, les faisant relever la tête pour apercevoir Harry venant dans leur direction, alors que le blond s'installait à sa table.

Le nouveau venu écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il les vit. Il continua néanmoins son chemin alors que les conversations reprenaient autour d'eux. Le jeune homme les dévisageait et James, mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le coupa.

- - - « _Ça alors! Je croyais que c'était un rêve!_ »

Sirius, assis à sa gauche, lui donna un grand coup dans le dos puis lui sourit. En continuant leur repas, Remus, qui scrutait la table des Griffondors, remarqua quelque chose qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

- - - « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Loulou?_ » Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

- - - « _Eh bien, les deux jumeaux roux d'hier ne sont pas présents_. » Rougit Remus, sous le surnom.

Devant l'air curieux qu'abordait Sirius, Harry répondit, tout en continuant de tartiner son pain.

- - - « _Ils ont une boutique à Pré-au-Lard et ils viennent ici de temps à autre, pour voir leur frère et leur sœur._ » Harry montra d'un signe de tête les deux autres roux, dont celui qu'ils avaient vu la veille. 

James et Remus, qui étaient assis devant eux, regardèrent Draco venir vers leur table, le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux autres l'avaient vu, il mit son index en travers ses lèvres, les implorant au silence. Avec un sourire, les adolescents continuèrent de parler. Le blond s'arrêta derrière Harry et il mit subitement ses mains sur les yeux du Griffondor. Ce dernier sursauta mais murmura tout de même un « _Draco. _» avec amusement. Retirant ses mains, ce dernier déposa un petit baiser dans son cou, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, à ses cotés.

Sirius rougit brusquement, se rappelant la dernière phrase que le blond leur avait dit la veille ; « _Je vous le prends pour la nuit._ ». Le Serpentard leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et détourna son regard, pour fixer le pain qu'Harry dirigeait vers sa bouche. Avec un sourire narquois, il bougea rapidement et prit une bouchée de la tartine, avant le Griffondor. En évitant une tape derrière sa tête de la part de son amoureux, il retourna son attention vers l'autre jeune homme, qui avait encore plus rougit.

- - - « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ » Demanda Remus, en attirant l'attention de Lily, qui était arrivée entre-temps, et de Harry.

- - - « _Je… hum… C'est à propos d'hier soir… Je… eh bien, tu nous avais… hum… dit que tu nous ''empruntais'' Harry pour la nuit…_ » Sirius était de plus en plus gêner. 

Draco éclata de rire, alors qu'Harry virait à son tour au rouge.

- - - _« Si tu veux savoir, oui, nous l'avons fait, et non, ce n'était pas la première fois!_ » Cette fois-ci, il ne put l'éviter, il reçut une taloche derrière la tête, de la part d'un Harry furieux qui s'écria _« Mais c'est notre vie privée!_ ».

Draco lui fit une petite moue, et Harry laisse tomber sa tête contre son épaule, vaincu.

- - - « _Alors, quels cours avez-vous aujourd'hui? _»

Sirius haussa les épaules, toujours embarrasser, en disant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçut leur horaire. Harry sortit le sien de son sac, qu'il avait glissé sous la table.

- - - « _Une heure de botanique, une heure d'histoire, ensuite on a une période de libre. Après le repas, double cours de potion et une heure de divination. _» Le blond émit un petit rire devant l'air qu'abordait son petit ami. « _Deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magique, et la journée est finit! _»

Il éclata de rire devant l'horreur qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Sirius. Rire qui redoubla lorsque James lui demanda qui était le Professeur de Potions. Mais, voulant réserver la surprise, il lui fit un clin d'œil, attisant la curiosité des quatre adolescents, qui se préparaient déjà pour aller en classe.

****

Voilà, le Chapitre 5 de finit.

À la Prochaine,

Bulle.


	6. Cours de Potion?

Bonjour!

Je suis extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir mettre le chapitre 6 de ma fic aujourd'hui! J'vais peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, mais avec l'horaire d'examen que j'ai reçu, j'ai apprit que j'avais trois jours de congé cette semaine! J'ai pensé à vous et je me suis immédiatement mise à l'écriture! J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour l'horrible retard que j'ai prit et que vous allez tout de même continuer à lire ce que j'écris!

Voilà les réponses au reviews pour le Chapitre 5 :

**Nfertiti :** Je suis navré de la longue attente! Mais je suis ravie que tu comprennes un peu le trouble que cela a causé… Merci pour les encouragements, et tu ne seras pas déçu de ce chapitre-ci

**Artemis :** Merci Je suis d'accord avec toi, même si j'adore lire des fics et en écrire, les examens sont plus importants! Voilà la suite!

**Kaori :** Hé bien la voilà! -

**alinemcb54 :** Merci! Je ne savais pas trop comment décrire le couple Harry/Draco, et puisque c'est mon premier Slash, j'ai eu quelques difficultés… Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécies!

**()=)()=))( :** Hé bien la voilà! Mais je tiens à préciser : Je suis au féminin (t'as pas conjugué comme il faut lo0lz) -

**Will Black :** Merci! Je sais que plusieurs personnes n'aiment pas sa réaction, mais ne t'en fait pas, il y aura changement!

**Dahlia :** Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!

**Yuki-Chan :** Merci! Je sais que mes chapitres sont court… J'essais d'arranger cela mais ce n'est pas toujours facile! Pour ce qui est du laps de temps long, hé bien, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une parution à toutes les semaines, mais comme je l'ai cité dans le Chapitre 5, avec l'école et les examens qui approchent, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps! Mais puisque l'été et les vacances arrivent, je vais tenter d'Updater plus souvent.

**Lunattica :** Merci! Je suis d'accord! Mais pour l'instant (enfin, à l'instant ou j'écris) il ne reste qu'une semaine! Heureusement Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes!

**Chanelle :** Merci beaucoup! Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonné, ne t'en fait pas! Re-Merci

Trêve de bavardage! Voici la suite qui (Je l'espère) ne vous a pas fait trop patienter! 

****

**Chapitre 6 :** Cours de Potion?

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna. Le petit groupe se leva et tous se dirigèrent vers les serres, sauf le blond qui, après avoir embrassé son Griffondor (en faisant patienter les autres suffisamment longtemps pour les mettre en retard), les quitta pour aller a son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Professeur Chourave les réprimanda pendant quelques instants pour leur manque de ponctualité, mais ils purent tout de même aller s'installer.

- _« Aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur les LerryBsirv__¹, qui sont considérablement dangereuse. Vous porterez donc vos gants en peau de dragon pour ce cours-ci, ce sera très important. Quelqu'un peu me citer les caractéristiques qui font que ces arbustes comportent des risques assez grand? »___

Seulement deux personnes levèrent leur main, dont Lily. Ce qui en surprit plus d'un fut qu'Hermione ne semblait pas connaître la réponse.

- _« Oui, Miss Evans? »___

- _« Les LerryBsirv sont venimeuse de part leurs feuilles. Ces dernières sont d'un vert pâle, presque grise. Elles sont recouvertes d'une sorte de givre blanc argenté et froid. Lorsqu'on le touche avec nos doigts, le givre les glaces. Il s'insinue doucement dans notre organisme, et, au bout de dix minutes, nous mourrons d'hypothermie. Le plus grand danger avec les LerryBsirv est son extrême ressemblance avec l'arbuste moldu nommé SilverBerry¹. La plupart du temps, ce sont les moldus qui meure de cette contamination. Il existe un seul remède pour contrer cette intoxication, et il est très compliqué à réaliser, puisque sa cuisson est de cinq minutes et que le temps allouer pour arrêter la propagation du givre est seulement peu de temps après. Son nom est le VrisByrrel¹. Il agit à l'inverse et réchauffe notre corps jusqu'à une température acceptable. »_

Lorsque Lily arrêta de parler, James donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille : « _Cette fille n'arrêtera jamais de m'impressionner!_ » Ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Ils devaient replanter les LerryBsirv et faire attention à ce que les pots soient assez larges pour contenir toute la plante, sans laisser une seule feuille dépasser de la bordure des récipients.

La cloche sonna et, après avoir convenablement ranger le matériel, la punition que décida de leur infligé le professeur pour leur retard, le petit groupe quitta la Serre pour se rendre en Histoire de la Magie.

L'enseignant était le fantôme d'un vieillard qui n'avait jamais remarqué sa mort, d'après ce que l'on disait. Il donnait ses cours d'une voix monotone, qui en endormait plus d'un. Il semblait avoir un horrible penchant pour la Révolte des Gobelins, puisqu'il pouvait passer des heures à parler de cela, au plus grand désespoir de ses élèves.

Une fois installées à leur place, Sirius sortit une feuille de parchemin et dessina deux lignes verticales et deux lignes horizontales. James inscrivit aussitôt un « X » dans la case du milieu. Ce ne fut que quarante-cinq plus tard qu'ils arrêtèrent leur jeu, pour remarquer qu'Harry avait sortit un petit oreiller en plume de son sac. Il avait posé sa tête dessus et s'était endormit. James rigola silencieusement avant d'attirer l'attention de Sirius, qui avait posé son menton sur son bureau. 

- _« Après la nuit qu'il doit avoir passé, ça ne m'étonne même pas! Et il s'était préparé, en plus de ça! »_

Sirius rougit légèrement en entendant les propos de son ami. Il lui répondit en roulant les yeux et en lui faisant une grimace digne d'un singe. James pouffa légèrement, essayant de rester discret, mais s'attirant tout de même un regard curieux de la part de Remus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, remarquant l'attention de Lycanthrope, sourit innocemment. Remus haussa les épaules avant de retourner à ses notes. Sirius porta ses deux index au niveau de sa bouche et tira ses joues en sortant la langue.

- _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? »_  Demanda une voix endormit.

- _« Une démonstration des talents de sa stupidité! » _S'exclama furieusement Lily.

Au même moment, la cloche sonna. Ils rangèrent leur livre et sortir de la salle de cours.

Après avoir déposé leur livre dans leur dortoir, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien. À l'heure du dîner, Draco vint les rejoindre sous l'arbre ou ils s'étaient installé. Harry était étendu sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur le ventre du Serpentard, qui était à moitié adossé au saul-pleureur. Ils étaient tous deux somnolant, fixant un point invisible.

- _« Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas? »_

La pause finit et le petit groupe, après avoir été chercher leur manuel de Potion, se dirigeait vers les cachots.

De la buée sortait de leur bouche, tellement l'endroit était froid. Les torches éclairaient les murs, leur donnant un aspect lugubre. Les six adolescents, puisque les Serpentards avaient ce cours en commun avec les Griffondor, s'installèrent au fond de la salle, attendant que leur professeur arrive. Contrairement aux autres cours, la classe était silencieuse, personne n'osait parler, ce qui étonna grandement les Maraudeurs.

Au bout d'un moment des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, se rapprochant peu à peu. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua sur le mur, alors qu'un homme tout habillé en noir entrait dans la pièce.

- _« ROGUE ?! »_

¹ Si vous remarquez bien, ce sont tous des anagrammes…

Je sais d'avance ce que vous allez dire : « **Elle coupe pas ICI ?!!!** » Hé bien oui! Mais je vais mettre le Chapitre 7 dans quelques jours… Patience! J'avoue aussi que ce chapitre est extrêmement court et que rien n'avance vraiment, mais il était important pour le prochain chapitre, même s'il n'a pas l'air!

En espérant qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu,

À la prochaine,

Bulle.


End file.
